Prime Minister Brent
AS OF THE RPGUILD ERA, THIS CHARACTER IS NO LONGER CANON (and probably doesn't even exist.) Christian Matthew Brent was born the 14th of June, 1930, to Matthew and Karen Brent, in London. He is the current Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, and has been the head of many of the major events to happen in the country in recent years. He is generally a timid man, though he is known to take action if he feels strongly enough about something. He, much like the King, sees no problem with the communists, but will not say so publically, out of fear of a backlash from Spain, France or Prussia. Not much else has been revealed about Brent outside of his political career. Currently, there is much controversy around him, as he is being blamed for the formation of the Celtic Union in the first place, since he accusedly constantly denied them the chance to even petition for their freedom on multiple occasions. Early Life Life During the Great Anarchy Political Career Christian Brents political career started after he and then-unknown-as King Charles deposed of the tyrant who ruled Britain before him, Francis Drake. Once he was in office, he first exposed Charles to the country, gaining what little support he didn't already have, as he became the man who restored the monarchy. Afterwards, he personally went to Denmark to apologize for the actions of his country, and to let them know that Britain has no interests in keeping Iceland under their rule, returning it to the Danes. After returning from Denmark, he went to ireland to settle all issues caused by Drake with them, and left having secured the Irish as part of the Kingdom, through diplomatic means. Later, Brent agreed to have Britain play a part in the Swiss Debt War, with britains role being to solidify Greece's independence from the Swiss, which then evolved into Britain fighting off the Turks, until an agreement was made, where Britain promised to stay out of any conflict between the Ottomans and their rebelling vassals. However, due to a previous agreement with the Armenians, this turned out to be a lie on the British side, as they already had promised to supply the Armenians with any critical information they could get their hands on. However, since the promise was made, very little information has made it to Armenia from the UK, making it seems as if they have decided to just stay neutral. Brent also was the man who gave the OK for the joint operations with the Americans to save Lawrence Williams from Canadian custody. He sent in just two highly skilled agents to rescue the man, who then safely returned him to an American military base. No news of his condition has been given to Britain from the Americans since then, however. Most recently, Brent has become a topic of controversy among both his own people, and the celtic rebels, as it has been stated that Brent refused the celts their right to petition on several occasions since he was put into office. Brent has yet to state whether this is true or not, and it has also not been made clear what has happened between Britain and Ireland to make their previous agreement null and void. Category:Characters Category:The United Kingdom Category:Europe Category:Noncanonical